Bare Warmth
by savindie
Summary: A one-shot continuance of one of the cave kisses  pg.296 . Wanted to make a realistic version of would would happen if Katniss and Peeta went a bit further


**A continuance of pg.296 a cave scene. I wanted write what i thought would REALISTICALLY happen if they had gone a bit further :)**

"I wonder what we'd have to do to get Haymitch to send us some bread," says Peeta.

I reach out and take his hand. "Well he probably used up a lot of resources helping me knock you out," I say mischievously.

"Yeah, about that," says Peeta, entwining his fingers in mine. "Don't try something like that again."

"Or what?" I ask in an attempt at flirtation.

"Or… or…"

"What's the problem?" I say with a grin.

"The problem is we're both still alive. Which only reinforces the idea in your mind that you did the right thing," says Peeta

"I did do the right thing," I say.

"No! Just don't Katniss!" he says with unexpected anger, "Don't die for me, you won't be doing me any favors."

I'm surprised and I stumble for a response, "Maybe I did it for myself Peeta, did you ever think about that? Maybe you aren't the only one who… who worries about… what it would be like if…"

"If what Katniss?" he says with soft curiosity.

"That's the kind of topic Haymitch told me to steer clear of," I say, a weak excuse to hide my feelings.

"Then I'll just have to fill in the blanks myself," he says and he leans in.

This is the first kiss where I actually feel a stirring inside my chest. Warm and curious. The first that makes me want another. So for the first time, I don't pull away and I linger, kissing him. I can tell Peeta is surprised, as this is the first time he's the one who has to pull away. Peeta looks at me with his alarming blue eyes.

"Katniss…" he begins, looking puzzled, but his thoughts are interrupted when the roof of the cave starts leaking right over our heads. Suddenly I realize just how freezing I am. It's damp and I'm shivering as the Gamemaker's storm threatens to wash us all away. Peeta senses this; "We should just get in the sleeping bag and forget about keeping watch tonight. Not even Cato would try to hunt us down in this storm."

I want to object but the sleeping bag seems so inviting so I crawl in right after him. Our cocoon doesn't stop the freezing draft from biting me so I let Peeta wrap his arms around me protectively. I don't even resist when he pulls my head down on his arm; no one has held me like this in such a long time. Even wrapped in the warmth of his body I'm still shivering hard enough for him to sense it. Peeta suddenly pulls away and I hear a rustling sound, when he lies back down I feel his bare skin where his shirt ought to be.

"What do you think your doing?" I say trying to control my tone. At least the darkness is hiding the blush in my cheeks from the sight his smooth and muscled torso.

"Bare skin generates heat better," he says calmly, and clears his throat nervously before continuing, "Take off your shirt." He did not just say that. I pretend he didn't. Besides I don't think I'll need to with the heat radiating off my cheeks. "Katniss," he continues, "You're shaking, please let me." Am I? I am, and I'm practically frozen stiff from the cold. He sits up again pulling me with him, and looks at me waiting for permission. I nod and let him pull my clammy shirt over my head. I lie back down on my back, self-conscious in my thin undershirt, hoping Peeta will wrap his arms back around me. Instead he lies down next to me propped up on one elbow, studying my face.

I look into his eyes, trying to read his mind, as he so easily reads mine but before I can stop myself I stammer out "I don't know what I would have done if I lost my boy with the bread."

He looks startled but almost immediately answers, "Same goes for my girl on fire," before kissing me. I squeeze my eyes tightly closed and feel the pressure and heat of his body as he lowers it tentatively on to mine. His body is heavy on mine allowing me to feel him breathing, I reach my arms around his neck and I can feel his pulse. He's so alive I just want to pull him closer, as though breaking contact with him will cause him to drop dead and I can't bare the thought of losing him again.

We haven't broken apart yet and I come to realize that I'm breathing heavily and my pulse is racing as I've hardly come up for air. This is nothing compared to the light kisses we've shared for the cameras. The hunger I'm feeling to be held, kissed, and comforted is so unlike the hunger I've felt in my stomach. I part my lips more as if Peeta's kisses are breathing life right into me. Peeta's tongue slips gently into my mouth and we explore a part of our bodies we never have. But questions flood my head before I can block them. Has Peeta ever done this before? Enchanted a girl with his way with words, or in other ways? As if he's reading my mind, like he always seems to, he whispers, "I don't care if I'm not yours, but I want you to know that you were my first kiss."

I realize he's thinking about Gale, as I've been trying not to, and I can't help but hope he's not watching at home. I don't want to think about him, I just want to be in this moment with Peeta. So I let myself admit, "No you're my first everything."

He responds by tangling my fingers in with his own and pulls me up so we're facing each other. I hold our hands up to my mouth and kiss them warmly; he leans his head into my shoulder and plants a light kiss. He continues, slower than before, planting kisses along my collarbone and neck. I feel vulnerable like child being consoled like he's kissing me better. The feeling loses it's innocence when I come realize he probably wants more, the very thought causes a deep flush in my cheeks that I'm thankful he's too busy to notice. I fight from squirming uncomfortably as I realize he may be thinking right now that he'd rather not die a virgin.

"Katniss we can stop if you want," he breathes into my neck, voice filled with concern, reading my mind again, "Us being here, it's enough for me." How does he do that? Or is he really that genuine? I'm trying to let the words sink in when starts to pull away from me. I grip his arm instinctually and he laughs, "Okay then, message received." I laugh and hit him jokingly, only this time it's me who goes in for the kiss. He's still smiling when my lips brush against his teeth and smiles even more when I start to kiss him hard on the mouth. He gives into his boyish urges and pulls us down forcefully holding me from behind, mouth still on mine.

I don't object as his strong arms and mouth begin to roam my body freely, and his finger traces my pulse line and wanders toward my chest. He stops kissing me and I try to keep my heart rate under control as he slips an arm under my simple under-shirt. I wait for him to try something, as heat radiates from my cheeks, not sure how I feel about all this. His hand stops just under my left breast directly above my heart. His other wraps around my waist and I hold on to it with both hands. His feet twist in with mine, the small of my back is cradled against his abdomen, and my head comes to rest on his arm again. Despite the heavy rain all we can hear is our breathing, synchronized as out chests rise and fall.

"Peeta you don't want… don't want to… anything else?" I mumble awkwardly, embarrassed by my innocence yet secretly relieved.

"Katniss, you're enough," He murmurs and the hand he's resting over my heart must have felt it skip a beat before it drummed on. It's such a comfort to actually feel him breathing, his hot breath, salt skin, heart beating in the same time as my heart beats in the palm of his hand.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to be alive," I breathe, and I'm surprised when I realize what it means.


End file.
